There were two types of setbacks to this R01 project. Lab staff lost 2 months of work as will be explained and material were destroyed in cold rooms and some refrigerators that failed due to insufficient emergency power early in the outage. The full closure of the Skirball Institute for 2 weeks caused a disruption of work that resulted in loss of experiments started up on 2 weeks prior to the storm on Oct 29 and required an additional month to fully recover cell cultures and reagents to resume experiments.